


Tricked

by adeerandadancer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Incubus Kai, M/M, Manipulation, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeerandadancer/pseuds/adeerandadancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan did not expect to meet a <i>real</i> demon on a Halloween party Chanyeol dragged him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> bingo square: incubus au

The club was packed with people in various costumes; pirate, Chucky, fairy, stripper nurse, Alice, and _is that a mermaid making out with a dracula?_ Luhan scoffed and emptied his second glass of vodka, looking plain in his all white suit and tie in the middle of characters clash.

About an hour ago, Chanyeol showed up in front of his door out of the blue, dressed as Joker, demanded Luhan to come along with him to this Halloween party, and Luhan hastily put on the easiest outfit he could find in his closet then simply claimed himself as an angel. His plan of movie marathon got thrown out the window.

He sighed, looking at Chanyeol flirting (and failing) with a Harley Quinn. He drank his third glass in one shot, groaning at the burn and decided to just dance it off, might as well get himself laid. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the night sitting and drinking by himself, feeling ridiculous.

Luhan danced to the loud fast beated music and tried to enjoy himself. He wasn’t drunk, just a bit tipsy. He smiled coyly when he felt a body against his back, grinding his boner that was strangely cold on his clothed butt cheek. _So big_ , Luhan gasped.

The stranger turned him around and Luhan was blown away at how charming he was. Two curvy horns on his head, messy hair as dark as night, and smudge lined eyes as red as blood. He was dressed in a black shirt that showed his toned body, and black ripped jeans. So contrast compared to Luhan’s costume.

“Hey there, _angel_ ,” he smirked. Luhan shivered at the deep velvety voice and unconsciously placed his hands on the stranger’s neck.  
“Really? A demon?” Luhan asked in an amused tone, brown eyes twinkling.  
“ _Incubus_ ,” the stranger corrected with a whisper right on Luhan’s ear, purposely grazing his thick lips.

Luhan felt hot all of a sudden, his pants tightening incredibly fast that he got dizzy and gripped the said incubus’ shoulders. “ _Kai_ ,” Luhan moaned a name that he himself got no clue of how he knew it, but it felt so deliciously right rolling off of his tongue.  
“Good little angel, my Luhan, so beautiful...” The incubus, Kai, caressed Luhan’s face with the back of his hand. Luhan leaned in like an obedient, hungry, little cat.

For a second Luhan saw Kai’s red eyes were glowing, thinking it was just a trick of the lights. Then the club spinned, and Kai’s lips on his; licking, sucking, biting, and twisting his tongue inside Luhan’s mouth like he was tainting and devouring the fake-angel’s soul.

Kai pushed him, Luhan expected the pain from crashing the club’s wall, but he was pinned to a soft bed instead. Kai’s lips trailed down Luhan’s chin, to his jaw line, ending with a stripe of lick on the vein on his neck, before getting up to get rid of their clothes. Luhan whimpered from the feeling of Kai’s black, sharp nails on his heated skin, ripping his white shirt and pants off. He drooled on the sight of Kai’s inhumanly huge cock, standing hard and tall against his abs. Luhan was shocked and scared at first but he couldn’t think straight, his mind was clouded with lust. All he wanted was Kai to fuck him, wreck him, make him beg and cry out his name.

“I want it, please,” Luhan groaned, “Fuck, what’s happening to me, ahh Kai, please, please, I can’t-” he writhed like he was in pain, clawing the bed sheet desperately.

Kai spread Luhan’s legs, “Look at that pretty little thing,” he brushed a thumb on Luhan’s twitching hole, “Lucky you I’m not a fan of foreplay,” his smirk was so evil Luhan wanted to run but he couldn’t even feel or control his limbs anymore.

Luhan screamed at the top of his lungs when Kai shoved his whole cock dryly in his tight hole. His body was protesting at the horrible horrible pain but his mind told him it feels good and that he needed _more_.

Kai snapped his hips immediately, not letting Luhan to adjust. He moved in long but quick thrusts, pulling out to the tip of his cock then slammed back in, straight on Luhan’s prostate. Luhan moaned, Kai’s cock felt cold inside his burning hole.

Suddenly, black wings similar to a bat’s, but so much bigger, spread out from Kai’s back as he growled, and a long, black tail snaked its way to curl on Luhan’s thigh to keep him from moving too much from the harsh moves. Now he was sure it wasn’t just the lights, Kai’s red eyes _were_ glowing and glaring down at him, piercing into his soul. Luhan couldn’t stop moaning in pleasure despite the tears streaming down his pale cheeks, he was beyond frightened.

“Human are so easy to fool,” the incubus laughed, his grip got harder on Luhan’s waist that his nails digged in the flesh, drawing out some blood. “What a beautiful sight,” he licked his lips, “Come on, cry and scream my name louder, Luhan.”

_No! Stop! I don’t want it! Stop it! Fuck, it hurts! Stop! Go rot in hell you fucking demon!_

“Yes! Kai, more, aah I need more! Please, Kai! It feels so good, ohh- fuck yes! Don’t stop! Kai!”

Luhan felt his stomach twisted and he wanted to puke when he spurted out ropes of white from his untouched cock, it was like something inside forced him to cum. His back curved up from the bed with yet another sinful scream. Kai bent down and licked it clean, “Always delicious.” He hummed in delight, before roughly turning the poor human to lay on his stomach and pulled his ass back to drill into him even harder and faster. The incubus’ cold balls made loud slapping noise on Luhan’s lower butts, making them red, and the bed was crushing down under them at some point. His moans were drowned out by the tears-wet pillow, he could barely breathe nor feel his lifeless doll-like body, and he slowly slipping out of conscious while the incubus was still destroying his body to no end.

“Now, now, Luhan, don’t you dare passing out on me. I’m far from done, baby. Do you know what’s so great about being an incubus? My cock is hard _all the time_. Oh, my dearest Luhan, the moon’s still high, I have all night long to fuck you and drown you in my fluids!” Kai’s sinister laugh echoed as he flooded Luhan’s ass with his first wave of orgasm.


End file.
